fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Droy (Edolas)
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation=Mage |team=Shadow Gear |partner=Jet Levy |base of operations=Edolas Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Droy |magic=Magic Spiked Club |manga debut=Chapter 169 |anime debut=Episode 78 |japanese voice= Eiji Sekiguchi |english voice= Z. Charles Bolton |image gallery=yes }} Droy (ドロイ Doroi) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild and also a member of the Edolas version of Shadow Gear. He is the Edolas counterpart of Droy. Appearance Droy is a young, muscular man with black hair that is shaped like a hook. He wears black sunglasses and has an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wears a white jacket with gray fur that he wears open to reveal his chest.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Personality Droy is a very aggressive and vulgar person. He is one of the strongest Mages in his guild and is often seen berating Elfman for his incessant crying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Edolas arc Droy first appears, along with Jet, lecturing Elfman for screwing up on a job. As the two continue to lecture Elfman, Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders hiding beneath one of the tables and the two go to confront the group. After the guild recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Jet and Droy return to lecturing the still crying Elfman and only stopped when Lisanna arrives and tells them to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 4-5 Droy later stands with the rest of his guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 After the guild is transported to a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but soon believes the story, admitting that the Natsu they are facing is not the same Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Droy tells them to just go home since they will not be able to fight the kingdom by themselves. However, his comment is ignored since the Earth Land Mages are determined to save their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco are about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Droy, with the rest of his guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, does not last long as Edolas' Magic is removed by Mystogan and his plan. Droy begins to panic with the rest of his guild, yelling out in despair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray Fullbuster cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a guild, they only need their comrades. Droy is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Spiked Club: Droy possesses a Magic Spiked Club that, when used, sends a pink beam of light that animates trees in order to attack opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 (Unnamed) Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Edolas Fairy Tail Members Category:Needs Help